This invention relates to an electrical equipped with a release mechanism for releasing a mating element from engagement with the electrical connector and, in particular, to an electrical connector equipped with a release mechanism for releasing a plurality of mating elements in a time sequential fashion.
A conventional electrical connector equipped with a release mechanism is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,296 issued to Hashiguchi and assigned to the present assignee. In Hashiguchi patent, connection and disconnection are performed between one electrical connector and one mating element. The electrical connector comprises an insulator frame body for receiving a mating element and a release mechanism incorporated in the frame body. The mating element has a plurality of conductive mating contacts. The frame body has a plurality of fixed contacts for connection with the mating contacts. The release mechanism is for releasing the mating element from connection or engagement with the fixed contacts. The release mechanism comprises a flat plate movable in an engaging direction and a releasing direction, one lever means for moving the flat plate, and one manually operated means. The frame body is provided with a hollow portion for receiving the mating element and the flat plate. The flat plate is for moving the mating element received in the hollow portion in the releasing direction. The lever means and the manually operated means are for imparting to the flat plate a releasing force required to release the mating element. The lever means comprises an end portion mechanically coupled with a projection formed on the flat plate, an intermediate portion pivotally and rotatably supported on a support formed on the frame body, and an opposite end portion mechanically coupled with the manually operated means.
In order to release the mating element from engagement with the fixed contacts, the manually operated means is pressed in the engaging direction. In this event, the opposite end portion of the lever means rotates around the support in a counterclockwise direction. The mating element on the flat plate is caught by a hook formed on the flat plate and is moved in the releasing direction. As a result of the above-mentioned operation, the mating element is released from engagement with the fixed contacts.
As described above, the electrical connector equipped with a release mechanism is for engaging one electrical connector with one mating element. In order to release one mating element from engagement with one electrical connector, one release mechanism is needed.
On performing connection and disconnection of two mating elements, two electrical connectors are superposed and mounted on a chassis of an apparatus or a printed circuit board. Alternatively, two electrical connectors are mounted on a plane of the chassis of the apparatus or the printed circuit board in a parallel arrangement.
When two electrical connectors are superposed, a space occupied by the electrical connectors has an increased thickness. As a result, the apparatus suffers space restriction in thickness due to the electrical connectors.
When two electrical connectors are mounted on the same plane in a parallel arrangement, the apparatus has space restriction in the plane.
The mounting space further increases if more than two mating elements are connected in one-to-one correspondence to a plurality of electrical connectors.
In order to release two mating elements, two manually operated means must be sequentially pressed to move two flat plates one by one. Thus, the operation is complicated.
Otherwise, two manually operated means can be simultaneously pressed. In this event, a pushing force becomes twice strong. Subjected to the twice strong pushing force, the electrical connectors fixed to the chassis or the printed circuit board are caused to be removed therefrom or to be broken.